New York Heat
by Boscosbabe55
Summary: Carlos makes a quest to score a female by the end of his shift can he do it.
1. Let the Games begin

****

Title: _New York Heat (Title subject to change)   
_**Author:** _Fyre  
_**Category:** _Drama/Angst/Comedy  
_**Rating:** _R--It has naughty language and adult situations.   
_**Email:** Boscosbabe55@bellsouth.net  
**AIM:** _ToriBoscorelli  
_**Spoilers:** _None really, it's just suppose to be fun. But it's kinda based off 'The Self Importance of being Carlos." The events take place after season four.  
_**Disclaimer:** _All characters are the property of John Wells and Edward Allen Bernero and NBC. Those lucky bastards. I'm only renting them for a while, I plan to be kind a rewind  
when I return them.  
_**Summary:** _Carlos and women_

****

A/N: _This idea came up when I was talking to Frostee *Hugs Frostee* Anyways this is all after the season four episodes, but Carlos is pre season four...he's like he was in season two...cause he was cute and funny. Now people before you go and get your literary underwear in a bunch, please remember this is for -fun-. I'm not being serious with this fic, I'm only writing it because it's fun. So don't get all uptight. If you are offended by dick and fart jokes....then this story may not be for you. Thank you._

********

The summer sun beat down on the pavement below, another hot and sweltering day in New York City. 

"Temperatures should reach the mid 90's-" The lady on the weather channel reported. But Carlos wasn't listening to her-- he was watching her. _Damn that chick is so hot, no pun intended. If Brittany Spears and Nancy Regan...when she was hot. Had love child that chick is -it-. _ He mused to himself, still blankly staring at the screen, watching her move, the TV itself, was up pretty loud but Carlos didn't hear a word of it, he only saw, and he -really- liked what he say. _Hey baby, New York isn't the only place with a heat wave, there's a heat wave in my pants. _He grinned.

"Carlos! Yo earth to Carlos Nieto!" Ty shouted at him.

Carlos turned around in his chair, still showing his goofy grin. "Huh."

"It's 2:30, we better get to work." He picked up his duffle bag and waited for Carlos. "Last thing we need to do is be late."

"Yea, Kim would kill me if I was late. Ever since she became Supervising Medic, she's on this whole holier-than-thou kick! I don't buy it one bit. Under all that holier-than-thou exterior, is still the same fruit loop."

"Good for her. Now can we go?" Ty anxiously questioned Carlos.

Carlos stood up, running his hand through his hair, as he picked up his duffle bag, turning the TV off on his way out.

They walked out of their apartment and on to the street. "When they said it was hot out, they meant -hot-. I could fry an egg on the street." Carlos whined, shielding his eyes for the hot, glowing rays of the sun.

"You're telling me. I hate it when it's like this. I like a nice mild 75 degrees out. A cool breeze, that weather is perfect, this shit fucking sucks." Ty bellowed, putting his sun glasses on. "Bad thing is, when it's hot like this...Sully he sweats, and bad. He gets pretty ripe."

"Yea, yea, Sully ripe." Carlos said nonchalantly as he watched a girl walking on the other side of the street. _Damn look at her. She's....wow, she makes me excited. My little friend likes, he likes her a -lot- If Michelle Branch and Tyne Daly when she was hot had a love child...that chick is -it-_

"Carlos are you even listening to me?" Ty questioned, rather annoyed by is lack of interest

Carlos turned around so that he was walking backwards, still watching the girl. "Did you see that girl....did you see the rack on that girl. They were out to here." He cupped his hands out in front of him. "That girl she was fucking hot Ty!"

"You wonder why you have trouble getting dates." Ty said as Carlos turned back around

"Who said I had any problems getting dates?" He asked rather hurt by the notion.

"When was the last time you went out with a girl Carlos?"

Carlos' mouth dropped. "Last week...I went out with a girl last week, that Sara girl."

"Yea you two talked for what, ten, maybe fifteen minuets and then she slapped you and walked off."

"That was not a slap!" Carlos spoke rather defensively. "That--that was a love tap."

Ty smirked. "If that helps you sleep at night Carlos, you can keep telling yourself that."

"Hey she wanted me.... she wanted me bad, she just didn't know it." Carlos shrugged. "I'm simply irresistible." Carlos cleared his throat and started to speak with a foreign accent. "Good evening.... for I am Carlos-"

Ty cut him off. "Don't you -even- start with that song, I hate that song."

A sad and hurt look grew across Carlos' face. "But-"

"No buts...that song sucks. You haven't won any girl with that song. In fact you've done the complete opposite, you've scared them off."

"What about Tanya?"

"Tanya was deaf Carlos...and she couldn't hear you." _Thank God for small favors. _Ty said to himself.

"If I would have known sign language, she would have been at my feet begging me to take her home." Carlos said matter-of-factly.  
  
"No she would have been at your feet throwing up."  
  
Carlos stared at him. "Hey I'm a smooth pimp, I'm just hitting a dry spell. That's all it is. Is a dry spell."  
  
"A really looooooooooooog, dry spell." Ty covered his mouth holding back laughter, as they stopped in front of the 55. "Hey man good luck with your quest to get into who's-ever-pants-it-is-today." Ty said still trying to hold back his laughter. "I'll see you after work."  
  
"Just wait--you just wait. You'll see I'll have someone tonight. If my bed is rockin'. Don't come a knock..." His words trailed off as he caught eye of yet -another- girl, walking out of the precinct house. He tried to call out to Ty to see if he could get her number for him, but he was already gone. _Damn it! _He cursed to himself slowly entering the firehouse, to begin his shift.  
  
He hurried up stairs and to his locker, where Jimmy was already changing. Carlos was wearing his civvies still. Semi-baggy jeans, with a dark blue shit, that had NYU written across it. He ran is hand, through his thick, dark, Latino hair. Flashing Jimmy, his boyish smile. "Oh hey Doherty." he nodded. "What's up?" Throwing his bag down by his locker he hurried over to the window. "You should see this chick, I saw coming in. damn she was -fine-! Tight ass! Long legs, full lips...and her breasts." He held his hands out in front of his chest. "OOO they were yummy! Talk about some grade A melons. If Naomi Campbell and Dolly Patron when she was hot...had a love child. That chick was it." He looked out trying to see her. Turning around on his heel he smiled again at Jimmy. "I'm telling you that chick was -hot-! I'd so do her. She wouldn't have to ask me twice." _Why would she have to ask me twice, how could she resist the charm of Carlos, Man of love_? He boastfully mused to himself grinning like a schoolboy, seeing his first set of tits.   
  
  
Jimmy blushed a bit and smiled. "That's nice Carlos--I'm proud of you. Now I better get going, I have a -ton- of paperwork to do. It's not easy being the acting Lieutenant."  
  
_Blah, blah, blah. Jimmy thinks he's so great because he's acting Lieutenant. blah, blah, blah...Jimmy thinks he so cute because of him dimples. Because girls fall at his feet for those dimples. Well jokes' on you Mr. Doherty. I'm Carlos, Man of love...I'm what they are dreaming of. You wait and you see. I'll bet you by the end of the night. I'll have a girl. Yup that's right. Tonight I will have a girl. _He mused to himself. _Yes just you wait and see!_   



	2. Dirty thoughtsbad Carlos

****

Title: _New York Heat-Chapter two_  
**Author: **_Fyre_  
**Category: **_Drama/Angst/Comedy_  
**Rating:** _R--It has naughty language and adult situations_.   
**Email:** _Boscosbabe55@bellsouth.net_  
**AIM: **_ToriBoscorelli_  
**Spoilers:**_ None really, it's just suppose to be fun. But it's kinda based off 'The Self Importance of being Carlos." The events take place after season four_.  
**Disclaimer:** _All characters are the property of John Wells and Edward Allen Bernero and NBC. Those lucky bastards. I'm only renting them for a while, I plan to be kind a rewind  
when I return them. The character Sydney Davis belongs to Frostee._  
**Summary:** _Carlos and women_  
**A/N:** _This idea came up when I was talking to Frostee *Hugs Frostee* Anyways this is all after the season four episodes, but Carlos is pre season four...he's like he was in season two...cause he was cute and funny. Now people before you go and get your literary underwear in a bunch, please remember this is for -fun-. I'm not being serious with this fic, I'm only writing it because it's fun. So don't get all uptight. If you are offended by dick and fart jokes....then this story may not be for you. Thank you._  


Carlos was getting dressed when he heard footsteps enter the room turning around he spotted her. Carlos turned to her, he was about to same something rude, when he stopped. _Wow! if The Hilton Twins and Rosemary Clooney, when she was hot! Had a love child this chick would be- it-. _Carlos deepened his voice, so it is deep and sexy, kinda like a phone sex operator. A hot and sexy Latino one. Flashing his smile and giving her a slight nod. He stuck out his hand. "Carlos Nieto...and you are?" He left his smile for her. Pouring on all the charm her could, almost undressing her with his eyes, but he stopped, even for Carlos that was low. Taking his hand back he ran it through his hair, not that he needed to. He just wanted to show her what a fine Latino Stallion he was. "So how can I help you?" 

Sydney couldn't help but crack a grin at the obviously fake voice Carlos was using. She took his hand and shook it, and said, "Sydney Davis... You can stop talking like that, I heard you from the hall." Her hand dropped to the side, and she idly played with a strand of hair. She said as her eyes followed his hand through his hair, "I was looking for the lieutenant?" He gazed down at a piece of paper. "James Dewey Doherty."

Carlos couldn't help but to laugh at himself. _James -Dewey- Doherty...BLACKMAIL! Scrooge McDuck's nephews! Huey, Dewey, and Louie! _ He laughed to himself. He started to speak again, still as if he were a Latino-Phone-Sex-Operator. "Yes...uhm...well he's down stairs in his office." _I wonder if I tell her that he looks like Shrek maybe she'll avoid him. Damn James Dewey and His dimples! _He was still smiling as he watched her.

  
Grabbing her bag, she tossed it roughly into the locker next to Carlos'. "Sydney Davis," she said as a way of greeting, unzipping it and grabbing the uniform she'd gotten the day before. "I'll go down stairs in a minuet." she said, trying to find her pants. "Who do I want to ride with?" she asked Carlos, tossing her shirt into her locker and putting on the uniform top. 

"Sydney." He still had the whole "Latino phone sex operator voice" going. Changing his voice quickly when he realized he was "found out" he talked like himself again, but not letting off on the charm. He needed a shovel because the shit was getting deep. "Well nice to meet you Sydney Davis. I would ask if you are related to my roommate, but he's black--so that would be a big negative ghost writer." Picking up a pen he "accidentally" dropped it. Bending over just right, to show her his but. _Yes Sydney look at my butt, that's right. Look at the great ass of Carlos Nieto, you know you want this. I can't blame you either. If I were gay, which trust me...I'm -far- from gay. I'd want me too _  
  
Carlos stood up holding the pen in his hand. "Sorry I dropped my pen." He smiled. _And I know you liked what you saw, who wouldn't. I am Carlos, Man of love._ He licked his lips slowly, then flashed her his smile once again. "Well it's up to the Lieu, but I could help you could ride with me if you want." _You could ride with me -ALL NIGHT LONG-_ Carlos pictured himself doing Crotch thrusts, but fought the urge to actually do them. "That's if you'd like too....Sydney?" 

Sydney turned her back to Carlos for a minute under the pretense of bending over and grabbing her pants out of her bag, but was really trying to hide another laugh. "Much better," she said amusedly, kicking her jeans into her locker and getting into her uniform pants. "No black relatives in New York, no," she said, smoothing wrinkles off of her thighs and shoving her locker closed, wondering how she'd accumulated such a mess in five minutes. "No relatives in New York, actually."  
  
The pen drop was possibly the corniest- and funniest- thing she'd seen all week, and just to humor him since he was trying so obviously, she checked out his ass, and kept a silly little grin on her face long enough to be able to look like she was hiding up. "Um. What were you saying?" she asked mock-stupidly. "I guess that would work, since you seem to know what you're... doing." She pulled on her FDNY uniform shirt, over her white tank top. "I'd have to make sure it was okay with this..." She looked at the paper again. "James Dewey Doherty."

_Dewey! _ Carlos said to himself, bursting with laughter in the inside. _I can't believe the mans' middle name is Dewey. This day can't get any better! _ "Good--Good. Yes Sydney that's very good." _Oh I -know- what I'm doing especially in bed. _She smiled at Sydney, still checking her out. He pursed his lips together narrowing his eyes. _OOOOO She's just like Campbell's Soup. MMMMM MMMM good! _Carlos mused to herself. _Great legs, killer ass, and her...she's got some jug on her as well! Damn God made Pepsi God made wine, and he made Sydney so damn FINE! _Carlos stood grinning. "Well I could also show you around the city, if you want." _Then maybe I can show you my bedroom. _He checked out how the uniform looked on her. _The uniform even looks -hot- on her...it'd look hotter on my floor. _

"Um, Carlos? I'm up here," said Sydney amusedly, tilting his chin so that he was looking above her shoulders. Crossing her arms across her chest, she shot Jimmy a wary glance across the room. Lowering her voice so that only Carlos could hear, she muttered, "Am I gonna go and talk to the Lieu quickly. Let him know that I'm here, and I'll meet you down stairs." Flipping her head over, she tied her hair back in a ponytail, and smirked at Carlos. 

_She makes the ponytail hot. She's -in-fucking-credible-. Also edible. _ He pursed his lips together licking them ever so slightly. While staring at her -tits-. "Oh sorry...I was thinking." Carlos smiled at her. _Man what I'd like to do with that, these thoughts they should be illegal, but they aren't so I will go on with my dirty thoughts. Yes I know I'm a man whore, but once she sees what I can do with my tongue, she'll be scream for more. She'll be all like. Carlos I want your throbbing loverod! _Carlos nodded his head thinking to himself, thinking about -her-.  
  
"We can go." _I can go all night long...if you really must know. _He was still a little lost in "his thoughts." Carlos laughed a little running his hand over his lips and pursing them together. "I'll buy you dinner....I love "eating out". Any idea of where you want to go Sydney. There's this great place on Canal." He smiled. "Sure Sydney Davis...lets Go." _To my room....BAM!_

Sydney grinned. "Dare I ask what those thoughts might be?" she asked, cocking her head and flipping her hair back out of her face. She didn't dare ask what he was nodding about, and instead raised her eyebrow at him turned to go down the stairs, brushing past Jimmy. "Good, let's go," she said, eager to get out on the road and start- and finish- her first shift.  
  
Pondering asking for the grand tour for a minute, Sydney decided to save it until after shift, and walked out in front of the house instead. "I'm not really into restaurants... I'm more for staying in." She shot him a sly grin. "Unless you're really set on eating out, of course. Let's go." 

"No--I was just thinking about the bus, wondering if it's stocked...then I remembered I stocked it, so I'm sure it's stocked...in fact I know it's stocked." He grabbed his stethoscope and draped it around his neck. Flashing Sydney his smile and boyish good looks he nodded towards the door. "Sounds like a plan. I figured I could drive today let you learn the city a little." _Turn on my charm some...you want some Latino Heat? 'Cause I'm Latino and I'm in heat. I wonder if you have any Latino in you...if not you want some in you?_ Carlos happily mused to himself walking down the stairs slowly.  
  
"I really -love- "eating out" but if you rather not, we can do it some other time." _My tongue is always ready, you just name the time and place, and I'll bring the Latino heat. _

"Well, as long as you're sure," said Sydney, looking thoroughly confused. Glancing across at the precinct for a moment, she went around to the passenger side of the bus. "Only learn it a little? You make it sound like the Nieto tour's gonna blow me away." She smirked back at him, and teased, "As long as you're not all talk and no action, I'm not gonna be disappointed, right?"  
  
She hid a snort by opening the door at the same time. The last time she'd been hit on like this, she'd... well, done nothing, because it hadn't happened, but he could pull it off somehow. "Well, if you're so passionate about it, who would I be to deprive you of it?" she asked innocently, her eyes smiling. "Whenever you're... hungry, I'm game." 

_Fuck me if I'm wrong, but isn't your name Jenny?_ He thought himself biting on his nail. "If there's one thing I'm sure of. I'm sure of -that-" He spoke smiling as he climbed in turning the engine over. _The Nieto tour will totally -blow- you away and then some. _He said silently to himself. _Do you sleep on your stomach? (Doesn't wait for answer) Can I? _Carlos smiled proudly to himself. Today was his lucky day. No Kim, therefore the bus wouldn't smell. He had a new partner, and she was fine. _You know, I'd like to use your thighs as earmuffs. _  
  
He looked over at her. "Oh I'm -definitely- passionate about it!" Carlos told her matter-of-factly. He lowered his head, pouting his lip. "Depriving me, would make me sad." He pouted his voice to go along with his pouty lips. "Real -sad-." He told her. _I'm always "hungry" and if you're game...I want to -play- the game._ Looking over just as he was about to pull out on to the street. He noticed a girl. She was tall. 5'7" sandy blonde hair, deep blue eyes. She was walking his way. _WOW! Would you look at her. If Gwen Stefian and Elizabeth Dole when she was hot...had a love child, she would be it! I thought this day couldn't get any better. Slap me on the ass and call me Shirley, because it surely has gotten better._

__


	3. BINGO!

****

Title: New York Heat-Chapter two  
**Author:** Fyre  
**Category:** Drama/Angst/Comedy  
**Rating:** R--It has naughty language and adult situations.   
**Email:** Boscosbabe55@bellsouth.net  
**AIM:** ToriBoscorelli  
**Spoilers:** None really, it's just suppose to be fun. But it's kinda based off 'The Self Importance of being Carlos." The events take place after season four.  
**Disclaimer: **All characters are the property of John Wells and Edward Allen Bernero and NBC. Those lucky bastards. I'm only renting them for a while, I plan to be kind a rewind  
when I return them. The character Sydney Davis belongs to Frostee. Amber belong to Fyre.  
**Summary: **Carlos and women  
**A/N:** This idea came up when I was talking to Frostee *Hugs Frostee* Anyways this is all after the season four episodes, but Carlos is pre season four...he's like he was in season two...cause he was cute and funny. Now people before you go and get your literary underwear in a bunch, please remember this is for -fun-. I'm not being serious with this fic, I'm only writing it because it's fun. So don't get all uptight. If you are offended by dick and fart jokes....then this story may not be for you. Thank you. Sorry the chapter is short. I hope to have a longer one next time. My dirty muse is kinda sleeping. LOL

Carlos looked over at Sydney as he watched the girl walk up, "Hey I'll be right back, I think this is the other new girl starting as well today."

Sydney smiled. "Sure."

Jumping out Carlos rubbed his hands together. _Yes it is my lucky day. I have Sydney in the bus looking mighty fine and now I have this hot chick walking my way. _ He stuck his hand out, turning on his Latino phone sex operator voice, once again. "Uhm..hi, I'm Carlos Nieto."

The girl stared blankly at him. Slowly taking his hand and shaking it. "Amber McLaughlin." 

"Nice to meet you Amber." Carlos spoke, still not letting off the phone sex operator tone.

She narrowed her eyes, in pure confusion. "Do you have a sore throat or something?" She asked gesturing with her hands. "Because your voice is all funny and...it's just sounds funny."

_Damn it, what's wrong with me lately? _Carlos asked himself. _I was always able to score girls with that voice. They were -falling- at my feet. Now I'm just scaring them off. Maybe I smell bad, yea that's got to be it. I'm stinky. _Carlos started sniffing himself in front of Amber. "No I'm fine. I'm not sick." Carlos told Amber once again speaking as he normally would. "I've been taking these classes, like voice lessons. The one you just heard is the one I've been working on." He quickly made up an excuse, running his hand through his hair.

Amber again found herself staring oddly at him. _I think I interrupted the freak show. _She painfully mused to herself. "May I ask--why you are sniffing yourself?" Amber questioned him, with a bit of hesitation in her voice. "You need some more practice maybe.... it's really not all that believable. I'm sorry.

_Shit! Fuck! What do I say? Damn she's really caught me here. I have to be smooth about this, make it look good. I have to -woo- her. Yes that's it -woo- her. _"Oh the sniffing...it's uhm...it's uh...it's a nervous habit."

_Oh my God! This boy is a freak! Wow...I guess FDNY will hire anyone huh? I mean he talks, like some erotic _nymphomaniac. _...or let me rephrase that. Neurotic _nymphomaniac._, and he smells himself. What's next? _"Oh I'm sorry...bout the nervous habit. Must be a very difficult thing for you to have to over come." She spoke matter-of-factly. She actually wasn't sorry, but it was the only thing she could think of saying that wouldn't start with. "Oh my God you're a fucking freak!"

Carlos was staring at her imagining how the rest of the conversation would go in his head...scary thoughts huh? _So Amber...you're not to bright huh. _The voice in his head now lowered to a girls voice, what he thought would be Amber in the conversation. _What? _ Carlos nodded silently to himself, still picturing the conversation, what he would say. _Good..good, that's how I like 'em. Now Amber I'm not much of a conversational person, but I'm an animal in bed. _He again "imagined" what Amber would say to him. _Oh -good-...I love animals. _Mentally Carlos shook his head. _No--no that would never work. _ He started over with the conversation -again- _Hey I'm Carlos... _He smiled thinking of what Amber would say back to him. _Hi I'm Amber! It's written right here on my shirt_ He smiled. _Well Amber I'm going to need your shirt...and the keys to your car, I'll need those as well. _He didn't know if she had a car or not, just figure it would work. His mind went back to speaking for Amber. _Okay my shirt and the keys to my car. Would you like my virginity as well? _Carlos was beaming to himself with pride. _Sure if it's on the menu...while you're at it Super Size it!_

"CARLOS! HEY CARLOS!" Sydney shouted from the bus, watching him with Amber.

Shaking his head Carlos turned around. "What?" _Can't you see I'm trying to get laid here._

"We got a call." Sydney waved the radio out the window. "A woman with Chest pains."

_Damn it, every time I try and score with a chick. Dispatch calls us. _He looked around nervously. _I wonder if they have cameras. _Snapping out of it when he heard Sydney honking the horn. He gave Amber a reassuring smile. "You need to go up stairs." he told her walking off. "Look for Lt. Doherty. He'll tell you where to go." He hopped up into the bus winking at her. "And I'll see you later..." He said as he drove off.

Amber shook her head in amazement. "Hmmm, he must have something in his eye."


End file.
